darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Laurel
Sarah Laurel is the twisted-evil version of Ayame from a parallel universe. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Sarah has trained in the Titans, League of Samurai's and Blood Hound Apostle, training her body rigorously over the years. *'Peak Human Strength': Sarah can lift at least 750-800 lbs with extreme effort. *'Meta-Human Hearing': she has several times more acute than human capacity. Her sense of hearing is particularly acute, although, because the rate sound travels on dry land is different than beneath the water, her hearing is directly linked to her vision. *'Peak Human Speed': Able to run at speeds of up to 40 mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. *'Master Martial Artist': Sarah knows every move and maneuver of every single martial art ever practiced on Earth. *'Trained Gunman': She is a highly trained human assassin and an expert with all firearms past and present. *'Expert Spy': She is trained in espionage and other forms of covert operations. *'Psychiatry': Trained as in the field of psychoanalysis. *'Gymnastics': She is a spectacular gymnast. Sara has shown herself to be capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. She displayed impressive acrobatics while entering and leaving buildings. She is also able to quickly enter and leave without being seen. *'Trained-Stick Fighter': Sarah carries a pair of expandable batons that combine to form a bo-staff, and she is possibly trained in some form of staff fighting. *'Expert Manipulator':Sarah has shown to go to great lengths to achieve her goals. She even went as far as to threaten Ayame’s family and James, and tries using his feelings for her to help her. Contractor Power *'Pheromone Control': She has complete control over the pheromones, a secreted or excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species, of oneself and others, including releasing pheromones that induce attraction between subjects (or within a subject for oneself), to exuding pheromones strong enough to induce sleep, change emotions and draw crowds. Pheromones may induce a pleasure, or may put subjects into a state of high suggestibility (either of which is useful for limited mind control). Other uses of these pheromones can be used to mark territory (causing people to feel the compulsion to not go into a certain area), or to leave a pheromone path which others can follow. Her's pheromones may even increase stamina, slightly stimulate the healing process or (used offensively) cause foes to become disoriented, violent or extremely sick. She can induce love into others, including the love for her or love for another person. Effects will vary depending on the target's mental strength: Those subjected to this ability may develop a strong infatuation for somebody but will remain in control of themselves, or they may feel so much love for somebody that they have an intense desire to make them happy, becoming completely submissive to them. The effect is usually instant, but in some cases it may slowly take effect the more the victim meets her/another. She can induce sexual arousal in others to make them lustful and crave sexual interaction. This power may work with both genders, their sexual interest and people of any age. She can project seductive thoughts to the minds of others, speak with subliminal seductive power behind each word, and/or stimulate the brain's pleasure centers by touch, voice or thought. This can be used to attract and seduce any subject one desires, because the subject receiving the thoughts would believe they were the ones thinking them. She can sense and manipulate the lust, sexuality, sexual attraction and sexual desire of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Obeisance:None. Equipment Trivia